


The Moon

by Sun_Spark



Series: The Moon, The Stars, The Sun [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Caring Dean Winchester, Comforting Dean Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Dean is ten, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hotel Rooms, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Nicknames, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is Six, Scared Sam Winchester, Weechesters, bitch, fear of the dark, fear of what's in the dark, jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Spark/pseuds/Sun_Spark
Summary: Dean hung the moon in the sky so Sam would never be scared and would always know he was there.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: The Moon, The Stars, The Sun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107671
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Father, Mother, Brother Soulmate.' Takes place in the years before that story though, when they were kids.

“Dean?”

Dean suppressed a groan but rolled over in his bed towards his wide-eyed little brother. “Yeah, Sammy?”

“ ‘m scared.”

If Dean were a normal ten-year-old, he might have sighed, might have rolled his eyes, or grumbled, or bitched at his younger sibling to go back to sleep. But Dean wasn’t a normal ten-year-old, that much was obvious when the instinct to move over to Sam’s bed, pick him up in his arms and protect him reared its head like a category five hurricane in his soul. He did grumble just a bit at the cold as he tossed back his blankets and shuffled over to Sam, sliding into bed next to him. Sam attached himself to his brother’s side almost immediately and the elder couldn’t help the small chuckle that left him as he wrapped his arms around his little brother. “Now then,” He whispered gently “what’s this about then?”

Sam ducked his head and despite the dark Dean was pretty sure he was blushing. He mumbled something under his breath and Dean tilted his head almost comedically toward him. “What was that Sammy? I don’t speak mumble-ese.” Sam huffed and mumbled a little clearer toward his collar bone “I’m scared, and it’s stupid.”

Dean did suppress a sigh then, little brothers, needy and frightened one moment, self-conscious the next. Rather than the tens of thousands of typical older brother responses running through him, he hooked a finger under Sam’s chin and tilted his head back so he could look him in the eye. “Alright, now how’s about you tell me anyway?”

Sam bit his lip but gave in with a sigh too heavy for a six-year-old. “ ‘s just…” Dean raised an eyebrow and drawled out “Yeeessss??” Sam sighed and scrunched his eyes shut so he wouldn’t have to look his brother in the eye. “There’s no sun.” He blurted out.

That took Dean aback and he laughed, a ten-year-old big brother for just a moment, teasing his baby brother. “Well yeah Sam, it’s kind of nighttime.”

Sam’s shoulders came up and he hunched in on himself, his lower lip turning white from the pressure of being used as a chew toy. Dean let out a steadying breath and flicked his thumb up from where he still held Sam’s chine to pull his lip free. “Why does that bother you so much, baby boy?” He muttered softly. As hoped, the endearment made some of the tension leave Sam’s tiny body. Sam sighed and stared off to the dark side of the room even though he didn’t move from Dean’s grasp. “I just – It –“ He broke off with a sound of frustration and began babbling. “I know it’s night time, obviously there isn’t a sun. And I know you’re right there, but I can’t see and it bothers me and it makes me scared and-“ 

Dean cut him off this time, settling a finger over his lips. “Woah! Woah, Sammy. Easy.” When Sam breathed a few times Dean moved his finger and looked down at his little brother, a thoughtful expression on his face. “So you’re scared of the dark?”

No sooner had the words left his mouth than Sam burst out with a loud and resounding “NO!” Dean sighed and resisted the urge to rub at his eyes tiredly. “Then what is it, Sammy?”

The younger boy pouted slightly. “I’m not scared of the dark, Dean. I’m scared because I can’t see, and a lot’a the monsters Dad talks about hide in the dark.”

A ten-year-old shouldn’t curse fluently, but Dean did, albeit in his thoughts. He wished Sam hadn’t found their Dad’s journal. Ever since then, John hadn’t been as careful not to talk about his work around the boy, and Dean didn’t want Sam to know about all the monsters yet. 

“The monsters won’t get to you Sammy, Dad hunts them, remember?”

Sam’s small head shook against his shoulder, fluffy brown hair tickling Dean’s chin. “No!” The smaller child said quietly yet fervently. “Dad’s n’ver here! He’s hunting other monsters.”

Dean swallowed a sigh. Their father rarely being around for longer than it took to move them to a new city, town, or state was a point of anger and pain for his brother. Dean had long since learned to just deal with it, it’s just how it was. But Sam? Little though he was, he’d realized that this wasn’t normal and it made him angry. Sometimes that anger came out, and god Dean was glad that his father wouldn’t raise a hand to his brother no matter how angry he got.

Gently, he shifted Sam off of him and wormed his way out from under the blankets to stand. Grabbing his oversized jacket that his Dad had passed down to him, he wrapped it tightly around his shoulders before turning back to his brother. “Sit up Sammy.” The younger did as he was bade, squinting at him in confusion. Dean grabbed the comforter from the bed and wrapped it tightly around Sam’s tiny frame before wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him up. “Come’ere.” 

He pulled Sam over to the hotel room window, holding him close as much for warmth in the northern winter as for comfort. With Sam safely and warmly burrowed into his side, he pulled the almost sheer white curtains open. Outside the world was cast in shadows and lit in an ethereal silver by the full moon. Dean pointed up to it while looking down at his brother. “Ya see that?”

Sam stared at the moon. “The moon?” It was hesitant as if the answer was obvious and he couldn’t see where this was going. Dean nodded. “Yeah.” 

Sam’s brows furrowed. “De whe-?” Dean cut him off gruffly, albeit gently. “Just listen to me, will ya?” Sam’s mouth shut and he waited patiently, still looking up at the moon. “Now I’m not gonna lie to ya Sammy, there are monsters, and some of them do hide in the dark.” He grimaced silently to himself, thoughts straying to exactly what those creatures were. “And yeah, Dad’s always off hunting.” His frown grew, but thankfully his brother didn’t look up to see it. “But I’m always gonna be here to protect you, okay?”

Sam’s gaze turned to him, eyes shining with an earnestness reserved only for children, yet dulled by the loss of innocence this life dealt him, dealt them both. Dean rested his hands on Sam’s shoulders, turning the boy to face him. He wasn’t much taller than Sam, but he was just taller enough to look down at him. “And no matter how dark it gets, you’ll always have to moonlight to find me, yeah?”

Sam stared at him for a moment, then back up at the moon. After a moment, the deep lines of worry lifted from his feature, relaxing into contentment. He turned back towards Dean and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in the slightly taller boy’s chest. “Okay De.”

Dean held him for a moment, long enough to comfort him and make sure he really was okay. Then he pulled him back towards the bed. “Great, now let’s get back to bed. It’s freaking freezing in here.”

Sam giggled a little as he climbed up on the bed, and Dean threw the comforter he picked up from his own bed at him playfully. It hit the smaller boy square in the chest, knocking him back into the pillows in a fit of laughter. Dean chuckled as he climbed in next to Sam. “That’s what you get bitch!”

Sam tackled him, wrapping his limbs around his brother and burrowing into his side, giggling hysterically. “Jerk!”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you thought, so please leave kudos and comments - I try to always answer comments eventually. <3


End file.
